Mad World
by Psychic101
Summary: Months after Kats disappearance and Shawn's tragic accident, they get clues telling them Kat is back in Santa Barbara. Everyone at the station is requested to find Kat and bring her in. The Psych team however, doesn't know that one of their own is about to betray them, and change their lives forever. Sequel to "A Different Look".


I completely forgot my plan to continue "A Different Look", until last month. I then began to write this story for you all. Shawn is still disabled; Juliet is still madly in love with him and Kat it still on the loose. I do not own Psych nor do I own any songs that may be used in this story. I wish you all a good reading.

* * *

_I gotta take a little time_

_A little time to think things over_

_I better read between the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm older _

_Now this mountain I must climb_

_Feels like a world upon my shoulders_

_I through the clouds I see love shine_

_It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

-I Want to Know What Love Is (Foreigner)

Juliet raced up the pathway and opened the door to her house. Once inside, she closed and locked the door behind her. Since Kat was still on the run and possibly still after Shawn, Juliet kept security a priority. She kicked off her running shoes, and walked into the bedroom at the end of the hall. Shawn was still fast asleep in bed. Good, she smiled. It had been four months since they'd heard anything about Kat and had found Shawn in the bedroom.

_Juliet opened the door and the sight took her breath away. Carlton was leaning over Shawn, and Henry was by his side. Shawn was pale and breathing heavily. Hearing her voice he tried to rise up, Henry pushed him down and whispered words into his ears. "Oh god." Juliet gulped. She had finally noticed the blood soaked sheets… _

Juliet shook her head. She couldn't get lost in memory lane at the moment. She had to take a shower, then get Shawn up and help him get ready. Juliet grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door half way open just in case Shawn needed her. After shedding her clothes, Juliet stepped into the shower and started the water. Hot liquid sprouted from the nozzle spurting against her body. Now that she thought about it, she shouldn't have left Shawn alone. Waking up at four o'clock and not being able to sleep, resulted in her going out for a run at six. She ran two miles total before making it back to the house.

She heard a soft groan and her ears pricked up, carefully waiting for more sounds from her disabled boyfriend. Hearing none, Juliet quickly washed her body and hair. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her. She was surprised to walk into the bedroom and see Shawn sitting up.

"Morning." He said yawning.

"Good morning." She said back to him. Shawn's hair was ruffled from sleep, and his eyes were droopy. "Sleep well?" she asked knowing fully his night had been plagued with nightmares.

"I guess." He shrugged letting himself fall back onto the sheets. Juliet dropped the towel from her body, threw on some panties and a bra, along with her pink blouse and suit. The towel was picked up and hung on the back of the bathroom door. Nothing was allowed to be on the floor except furniture, feet, and wheels. They had to keep the floor clear so Shawn could maneuver around.

Deciding that her apartment had been far too small for Shawn to live comfortably in, they'd moved into a one story house with wooden floors. The unnecessary furniture had been sold or given away. Thankfully the hallway wasn't narrow so the wheelchair could fit perfectly. Juliet was going to trade her car in for a van but Shawn had protested, so she'd just gotten a bigger car. The doctor had given him consent to use crutches every once in a while. However, Shawn was only allowed to use them when Juliet was around. Having already fallen multiple times and not being able to get back up, Juliet had locked them in the closet and had the key with her at all times.

Juliet brushed her hair quietly and put it in a simple ponytail. She turned around and faced Shawn. "C'mon Shawn. Up," Shawn sat up when she commanded. Juliet handed him sweatpants-they were far easier to put on then jeans-and a red tee-shirt. Shawn put on the shirt and swung his legs over the bed. "Need help?"

"I've got it Jules." He assured with a smile. Juliet smiled back and kissed his lips softly. "I love you Jules." He said when she pulled away.

"I love you more baby. Now get dressed, we have to get going." She kissed him one more time before leaving him alone to get dressed. "Holler if you need help." She added walking into the kitchen. She prepared two cups of coffee, some toast and waited for Shawn to join her. Minutes later she heard puffs and rambling as Shawn made his way to her. Finally seeing him, she walked over and pushed him the remaining way to the door.

"I got it Jules." Shawn whined.

"Just like your pants are on backwards?" she retorted. Shawn looked down and looked back up, his face red. Juliet chuckled, finding him absolutely adorable when he was flustered. She kissed the top of his head and left him momentarily to grab the coffee and toast. "Hungry?" she offered him the toast which he took two pieces of.

"Thank you beautiful." He placed the toast on his lap and took control of the chair. He wheeled himself out of the house and over to her car. "Crutches Jules?" he begged.

"No Shawn. You fell yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before-"

"I got it Jules. I fall a lot. But how can I get better if I don't practice?" he made a valid point.

"Practice? Don't think I don't know about Gus and his extra pair of crutches you've been using Shawn." His mouth opened in surprise. "I don't want to hear it. You have to be more careful." She told him placing her things on the roof of her green Sedan. Shawn rolled over to the passenger side door and popped it open. With minimal effort, he managed to get himself into the seat and buckled in. Juliet compacted the wheelchair and put in the trunk. She grabbed her drink and food, formerly getting into the car. Shawn was chewing slowly on his toast. Despite being stuck in a chair all the time, Shawn had lost a significant amount of weight. Juliet, Henry, Gus even Lassiter had been pushing food into his body, only for it to have no effect.

Shawn's doctor claimed that all the stress Shawn was under was burning more calories than he should be. If they didn't get his weight up, Shawn would have to be hospitalized until he gained some more. None of them wanted him back there, so they gave him the fattiest food they could find. Shawn actually found himself begging for something that wasn't processed and packaged. Juliet having been a slave to his pleading gave him whatever he wanted. She could walk; he couldn.t Giving in to him wasn't that hard. Everyone had slowly given in to him. Except for Henry.

No. Shawn was not coddled when he was around. Shawn was a grown man, and being a in a wheelchair was an unfortunate event. Thousands of people were in wheelchairs, and Shawn would be treated no differently. This is why Shawn ran to Juliet whenever he really wanted something. He knew one pouty look and a "Please Jules." Would get him whatever he wanted. And every single time she caved.

"Where are we going?" Shawn asked breaking the silence after five minutes of quiet driving.

"I'm dropping you off at your dads, and then I have to go to work." Juliet told him.

"Jules." Shawn started to whine. Juliet bit her lip, trying to refuse what he was going to say. "Don't leave me with him. We've spent way too much time together lately. Can't I stay with Gus?"

"While he's doing his route? I don't think so honey." Juliet drove them towards the elder Spencer's house.

"I'd rather sit in a car all day then have to sit through hours of rants, Golf and fishing competitions. What if I went with you? I'd be at the station, and I'd be out of trouble. I promise." He begged.

"No Shawn. What if something happened and we all had to leave? Or we get called away on a case? You still haven't been approved for desk work." Juliet reminded him. "Besides, isn't your mom supposed to be coming into town today?"

"Like she'll be any better. You've spent a lot of time with my family lately, you know how they react." Shawn was right. His parents were complete opposites, yet had the same goal in mind. Both parents wanted to see their son walk again. Henry was more of a force and action kind of guy. Maddie however, was willing to wait until Shawn was ready. She would encourage him but at the first sign of any danger, she would stop him. "They just want you to be safe." Juliet said ending the discussion in her mind. Now if only Shawn was Psychic, he'd be able to tell.

"Fine." He sighed looking out the window. "I'll stay with him."

"Thank you." Juliet pulled into the drive way.

"But I demand some kind of action. I'm itching to get back on a case, any case, I'm not picky." He said as Juliet got out of the car. She crossed over to his side and opened the back door.

"And here I thought you were talking about another kind of action." Juliet joked grabbing his chair.

"Oh. That too. I've been longing for _that_ too." Shawn winked at her. Juliet rolled her eyes. Sex was a completely other subject. Juliet honestly didn't know what to with it. She was scared to hurt him during the actual sex part. Foreplay was not a problem, they were good at foreplay, and she could handle him. Pun not intended.

"Yeah? Well, when you start listening maybe well get to that." She chuckled softly as his face fell.

"You hurt me Jules."

"Oh I bet I make your life miserable." Shawn lifted himself out of the car and into the chair. "Crap." She cursed.

"What's wrong Jules?" Shawn asked.

"I forget to grab your pills. And your coffee," She shook her head. How could she have forgotten his medicine? Even though they were mostly pain pills, Shawn was supposed to take them every morning. "Relax Jules. I'm pretty sure my dad had some in the house." Juliet nodded. She put her hands on the handles of his chairs. "Don't push." He said.

"Shawn, I'm pushing and that's final." Shawn grumbled something under his breath. Sometimes Juliet's coddling got too much for him to take. She always insisted on helping him around. "I love you Shawn. And If I want to push you, I will. I don't care what you say." She began as they walked up the porch. A week after Shawn had been tied to the chair; Henry had installed a ramp over the porch steps. Juliet pushed him up the ramp easily, and knocked on the door. The door sprung open seconds later by Henry.

"Good morning Juliet." He smiled at her.

"Morning Henry," she smiled back.

"Shawn." He nodded at his son. This time Shawn rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Dad." Juliet shook her head as Henry stepped aside to let them through. Henry too had a revision done on the house. Most of Shawn's things from his old room had been moved to a spare room down stairs. "Do you have some of Shawn's medication? I totally forget to give it to him."

"Of course I do. You don't need to worry Juliet; I've got it all taken care of." Henry's grin at Shawn made him shiver.

"Thank you so much Henry." Juliet parked Shawn in the living room.

"Thank you Juliet, we couldn't do any of this without you." Henry was actually very nice to Juliet. He treated her better then he treated everyone else.

"It's a pleasure,"

"As it is mine. Oh, you'd better get going. Don't you and Lassiter have that meeting with the Mayor?" Henry said looking at the clock.

"I forgot. Jeez, I'm forgetting everything this morning. Bye Shawn." She gave him a kiss before walking out of the house. "She okay?" they watched as Juliet's car left the street.

"Dunno. Why?" Shawn frowned at his father.

"Nothing. Let's get your medicine." Henry marched into the kitchen not giving Shawn a second look. Shawn wheeled himself into the kitchen where Henry was reading a bottle. "How much do you take?" Henry threw the bottle at Shawn. He caught it and read the front label.

"Two pills." Shawn said.

"Shawn do you even know what that is?" Shawn shook his head. "You take pills but you don't know the names?"

"It starts with a C. I don't know what it does. I just take what people give me." Shawn shrugged popping two pills into his mouth.

"Juliet never told you?" Again Shawn shook his head.

"She doesn't talk about it much." Shawn placed the bottle on Henry's counter before eyeing a plate full of pancakes.

"And what did she give you to eat the fine morning?" Henry grabbed the plate from the table and loaded a few of the cakes onto a separate plate.

"Toast." Shawn moved one of the table chairs and replaced it with his own.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Shawn's head cocked. He looked outside. The sky was a dark grey and the wind was blowing like crazy. "Think we'll get some rain?"

"Possibly." Henry turned back to Shawn and placed the plate in front of him.

"When's mom coming?" Henry sat across from Shawn with his own plate. Henry's cakes were doused in syrup; he chewed one before swallowing it down and answering his question. "She should be here after noon. If this weather doesn't delay her." Shawn prayed to whatever god was out there that his mom got here at noon, earlier would be great too.

Juliet walked into the station, her purse slung over her shoulder and two cups coffee in her hands. "Morning Carlton." She placed one of the cups on her partner's desk. "O'Hara." He nodded his head not looking up from whatever file he was reading.

"Everything okay?" she asked taking a testy sip from her cup. Finding the liquid a nice hot-yet not too cold temperature, she took a bigger sip.

"Yeah. It's just this case…" he leaned back into his chair and sighed. "I can't figure it out." Juliet turned the file towards her. She now understood why Carlton was frustrated. Having spent too much time trying to track Kat, Vick had given them both new cases. This murder was one of them. A fifteen year old boy had been murdered in the parking lot of "Bob's Donuts". He'd been shot three times, the bullet wounds making a triangle when you connected them.

Juliet herself had spent countless hours with Carlton trying to solve this case, they didn't even know the kids name. No missing kid report had been filed with his description, no one at the shop recognized him, and without an identity it was rather hard to solve the case. It was possible, but harder. Juliet remembered arriving at the scene. Shawn had only been out of the hospital for two weeks, she was tired and stressed. Seeing that kid on the ground, covered in his own blood, awoke something in Juliet. This was someone's kid. Some woman had carried him for nine months. And that woman either didn't know he was gone, or didn't care.

"Has the chief said anything?" Juliet grabbed a chair from a nearby desk and joined Carlton.

"No. She just wants this closed."

"Don't we all?" Carlton grabbed his coffee and poured it into his mouth. "Mmm. Its weak." He smacked his lips and put the cup back on the desk.

"I know, but Starbucks doesn't exactly know how to make cop friendly coffee." Juliet chuckled softly.

"How's Spencer?" Juliet looked up.

"He's alright. Hates being with his dad all the time." Juliet answered.

Carlton nodded, "I haven't seen him in a while."

"You're always welcome over at our place. You know that Carlton." Carlton was about to speak when Karen Vick came out of her office and stood in front of the two Detectives.

"The Mayor has canceled our meeting." Her lips were pierced.

"Why?" Juliet and Carlton questioned.

"Something about a press release." She let out a long sigh.

"Chief, you should really be resting." Juliet said eyeing the elder womans protruding stomach.

"Thank you for your concern O'Hara, but it is not needed." Karen said with a pinched smile. Juliet and Carlton's eyes met. "I've arranged for Mister Spencer to meet with a Department Psychologist."

"Isn't his mother a psychologist?" Carlton took another gulp of coffee.

"Yes. She'll be doing a check to see if he's even ready to talk to the Department Psychologist." Juliet frowned. "What is it O'Hara?"

"Nothing Chief." Juliet face dropped.

"O'Hara…"

"Alright." Juliet put her coffee down. "Why does he have to be interviewed by two psychologists?" Karen looked her detective in the eye.

"One of them is his mother. She'll be talking to him as his mother, but will be taking what he says into consideration from a psychologist's point of view." Karen informed.

"So his mom is going to…" Juliet started but was interrupted.

"O'Hara, this is not your call." Karen warned. "You will stay out of this, and you will not inform Mister Spencer. Am I clear?" Juliet nodded knowing if she didn't there would be consequences for her disobedience. "Good. Now get working on that case." Karen turned and made her way back to her office. Everyone stayed clear of her as they walked not wanting another incident.

"Shouldn't she be on maternity leave?" Juliet watched her superior leave.

"I wish she would." Carlton grinned.

"That's because you'd be in charge." Juliet rolled her eyes.

"And you would be Head Detective. See? We all win here." Carlton stood and walked across the room to the coffee machine. He refilled his cup- that was cop standard guarantee- and went back to his desk. "Now that we don't have a meeting with Mayor, we can focus on this case." He sat back down and eyes the case. "We have to figure something out, is there a way Spencer could look at this?" Juliet's eyes shot up to his own.

"He hasn't been sanctioned by the chief." Juliet whispered.

"He'd just be taking a look."

"Are you that desperate for a lead?"

"I'm that desperate to find this kids family. And if Spencer gets in a little trouble, so what?" An evil grin took place of his smile.

"No." Juliet shook her head. "Let's do what the chief says and let him talk to a psychologist first. I don't want him working on any cases until I'm sure he can handle it."

"You were so much easier to work with when you actually did as I said."

"You're welcome." Juliet stood up and went over to her own desk.

"Dad!" Shawn yelled pounding on a wall.

"What!?" Henry yelled back thumping down the stairs. "Isn't mom supposed to be here soon?" Henry looked at the clock on the wall. Sure enough his ex-wife should be arriving any minute. They –mostly Henry- had spent all morning cleaning up the house, making it as perfect as he could.

"Yeah? And?" Henry bypassed Shawn and went into the kitchen. Shawn rolled his eyes and followed his dad into the kitchen.

"Why are you so obsessive with cleaning this house? Mom knows you're not a clean person."

"Shawn. You're the unclean person. This house was turned upside down, because of you." Henry placed a bottle of bleach below the sink. "As you keep reminding me." Shawn mumbled.

"You know Shawn, I can still hear you." Henry turned around and faced Shawn.

"No you can't. You're old. You've lost your hair, your sense of style- wait. You lost that a long time ago." Shawn smirked.

"I will slap that grin off your face." Henry threatened stepping closer to Shawn.

"No you won't. You can't touch me. I'm an adult."

"Then act like one!" Shawn was about to fire back when the back door sprung open reveling Maddie Spencer. Both Henry and Shawn looked at her. Maddie's hands were on her hips, and behind her you could see rain falling down.

"I haven't been here for thirty seconds and I already have to separate you two." She snapped.

"Hello Maddie." Henry greeted walking towards her.

"Suck up." Shawn whispered.

"Mama's boy." Henry countered.

"Boys! Are you two serious? Look at the two of you. Still arguing like you did when Shawn was a teenager. Can't you two cooperate for a few minutes?" Maddie shut the door and took off her soaking wet coat.

"Sorry," both men apologized.

"It's alright." She smiled warmly at Shawn. "How are you sweetie? How's Juliet?" Shawn grinned.

"I'm okay, so is Jules." Shawn answered.

"How are you?" Henry grabbed her coat from her and hung it up.

"The flight was horrible, as usual. People have no regard for others around them." Shawn nodded in agreement. "Shawn do you still have your motorcycle?"

"Of course he doesn't." Henry snorted.

"Uh, actually I do." Henry whipped around. "I haven't ridden it in a while. Obviously," Shawn looked at the metal chair he was in. "But I haven't sold it. Why Ma?"

"I have a friend who buys motorcycles, and I thought maybe you'd sell it to him. You won't be needing it," Maddie sat down at the kitchen table. Shawn's smile fell. Maddie wanted her son to walk again, but thought it impossible. Being his mother, she supported him. Without meaning too, she made Shawn feel awful. He always felt like he disappointed her when she made cracks like that, "You won't be needing it" just another reminder he couldn't walk.

"You never know ma, I could use it again someday." Maddie smiled sweetly at him. Like she had in the past when Shawn was hopeful. She had used that same smile when Shawn had asked to go to Disney Land for his birthday. "We'll see." And she gave that smile.

"We'll see." Henry glanced at Shawn knowing the look on his face.

"I'm feeling a little tired. I'm going to go rest." Shawn turned around and maneuvered out of the room. He quickly made it to the guest room he'd been assigned. He shut the door behind him and got into the bed as quickly as his un-working legs would allow. Shawn buried his head into his pillow and covered himself in blankets. His ears picked up the doorbell ringing and his father greeting someone. Seconds later his door opened, and reclosed.

"Shawn?" Juliet's voice entered the room.

"Yeah?" he felt the bed shifting under her weight as she made her way to him.

"You okay?" she placed her hand on his head.

"Why does everyone assume something's wrong? I'm just tired." He cocked his head in her direction. She shook her head and stroked his forehead with her thumb. "We care about you. And I know something's wrong. I know you well enough to know that look in your eyes." Shawn closed his eyes and refused to open them. "Was it your dad?"

"No. Well… no. My mom, she keeps assuming and saying that I won't be able to walk again." Juliet looked down at him. She knew it wasn't easy for him. He tried his best to walk, everyone could see it. You could only go so far before you begin to lose your own hope. And from his eyes, Juliet could tell Shawn was losing his.

"You will someday Shawn. We'll keep trying." She lay down next to him and interconnected their fingers. "This is hard on your parents too. Don't forget that. You're all coping in your way. Your mom is being distant, Henry has been trying to control every aspect of your life, and you're not listening to anyone. Which is a good thing," Juliet assured happily.

"Yeah?"

"Of course. And, Vick's arranged for you to talk to a psychologist soon. You can maybe go back to work next week." Juliet watched as Shawn's eyes jumped open and a smile spread on his face.

"Really?" his voice seemed to rise in pitch, making him sound like a high school girl for a few seconds.

"Yes." Juliet chuckled kissing his cheek.

"You're the best girlfriend ever. You know that?"

"I know. And don't you forget it."

* * *

Anyone seen the 100th episode yet? I haven't. So no spoilers or I'll hunt you down and give a very painful death.


End file.
